Voluntad de Hierro
by Red Knigth
Summary: La razon por la que X es especial... La razon que lo diferencia del resto de los reploids... ¿X, acaso eres testarudo, temerario, o algo mas? Solamente un dialogo, entre dos grandes Hunters...


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Megaman X son propiedad de Capcom.

* * *

><p>"<strong>VOLUNTAD DE HIERRO"<strong>

_Hace unas semanas atrás…_

Cuartel General Hunter, Ciudad Abel

13:45 PM

Sala de entrenamiento…

El simulacro ya había terminado. El único reploid presente se aleja del lugar, dirigiéndose a la pantalla principal donde muestra el resultado de su esfuerzo. Al parecer el resultado no fue muy alentador, ya que el Hunter se veía decepcionado, con la cabeza baja y suspirando.

Storm Eagle: Gran demostración X.

El Hunter volteo a ver quien le hablaba, sorprendiéndose al conocerlo.

X: Storm Eagle, que raro verte por aquí –aseguraba el reploid de armadura azul.

Storm Eagle: La base de los misiles esta siendo inspeccionada por mantenimiento, por lo que necesito estar fuera mientras dure –explicaba el gran Hunter- Vine aquí a ver como andabas, al parecer entrenando.

X: Pues me encontraste en un pésimo momento. La verdad, no estoy en mi mejor forma que digamos –declaraba X apenado.

Storm Eagle: No te sientas mal por eso X. Este es un simulacro muy avanzado, era demasiado para alguien como tu.

X: ¿Debería tomar eso como un aliento o un insulto? –preguntaba irónicamente X.

Storm Eagle: No, hablo en serio. Uno solo puede completar las misiones que de seguro puede realizar. El intentar hacer algo imposible para uno es una perdida de tiempo. ¿No crees?

X: ¿El intentar hacer algo imposible? Entonces así es como piensas.

Storm Eagle: Eso es lo que me llevo a donde estoy ahora. Cuando dirijo a mi escuadrón hacia una misión siempre analizo si el objetivo es posible alcanzarlo o no. Así es como se reducen las bajas y se evitan accidentes.

X: Ya veo… Así que, todo este tiempo he estado actuando mal –se lamentaba el cazador azul.

Storm Eagle: Es que ese es el dilema.

X: ¿Qué?

Storm Eagle: He visto reportes de tus acciones en las misiones. Varias veces te lanzabas a objetivos demasiado fuertes para ti. Actuabas sin pensar, incluso no retrocedías ante la amenaza.

X: Esos reportes son de misiones fallidas –comenzaba a tener la moral baja- Entonces eso es mi error.

Storm Eagle: No, no solo de misiones fallidas, también de las completadas.

X: ¿Qué?

Storm Eagle: ¿Te acuerdas la misión de rescate que tuviste hace unas semanas? Tu y el resto del equipo tenían que infiltrarse a una fabrica abandonada y rescatar a unas personas que eran rehenes de unos Mavericks. El edificio estaba lleno de enemigos, pero no pensaste en las consecuencias y te lanzaste al ataque sin pensar. Como resultado rescataste a las personas, pero estuviste en reparaciones por un largo tiempo. Es por eso que ahora estas entrenando, para reintegrarte a tu unidad. Acabas de salir de rehabilitación.

X: Así es, acabo de salir de rehabilitación. Esa fue mi última misión, y espero reintegrarme a mi equipo rápido. ¿A que quieres llegar diciéndome esto?

Storm Eagle: X, tu conocías los riesgos, sabias que era peligroso y casi imposible de completar la misión. Aun así lo conseguiste, es extraño. ¿En que pensabas en ese momento? ¿Por qué no esperaste a refuerzos?

X: Por que quería salvar a esas personas.

Storm Eagle: Eso lo entiendo, pero aun en las complicaciones seguiste. Según el reporte perdiste tu brazo izquierdo, y aun así seguiste con la misión.

X: Lo se, fue muy difícil. Casi pierdo la vida en esa misión. No se por que seguí hasta el final sabiendo todo eso, es difícil describirlo. Es como si estuviera realmente decidido a hacerlo.

Storm Eagle: Ya veo… Déjame preguntarte algo, ¿Tienes un sueño u objetivo que alcanzar?

X: ¿Un sueño? Pues la verdad, mi sueño es que humanos y reploids puedan convivir en paz, sin guerras ni enfrentamientos, libre del mal.

Storm Eagle: ¿Ese es tu sueño?

X: No lo se con exactitud, pero es lo que siento. Es como si lo tuviera grabado en mi mente y fuera como mi objetivo principal.

Storm Eagle: Pero, ese es un sueño muy difícil de alcanzar. En este mundo solo hay guerras y conflictos. Y mas aun no habrá paz mientras existan esos Mavericks.

X: Lo se, y es por eso que lucho, para lograr mi sueño.

Storm Eagle: Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si todo se te vuelve en contra? ¿Si hasta el mismísimo mundo sucumbe por los Mavericks?

X: Luchare para que eso no pase.

Storm Eagle: ¿Tu solo contra el mundo? Eso es imposible.

X: ¿Imposible? ¿Por qué es imposible si todavía no lo he intentado?

Storm Eagle: …

X: Pienso que nada es imposible si todavía uno hace la prueba. Por que, ¿Cómo vas a estar seguro de que puedes completar una misión o un simulacro si todavía ni lo intentas?

Storm Eagle: Por que es simplemente demasiado, imposible para hacerlo. Es la lógica lo que se utiliza para prevenir la catástrofe.

X: Si, es verdad. Pero si piensas así y te rindes antes de intentarlo, ¿Uno no se preguntaría si en verdad eso era imposible? Yo complete esa misión. Tú pensaste que era imposible para mí, pero ahora estoy aquí enfrente tuyo, y esas personas en sus casas sanas y salvas.

Storm Eagle: X…

X: Yo estaba decidido en salvar a esas personas y no me rendí hasta conseguirlo, aun sabiendo las desventajas.

Storm Eagle: Entonces contéstame esto: Si uno intenta algo y falla, ¿Por que sigue intentándolo y sufriendo perdidas si sabe que no puede lograrlo?

X: Hmm…

Storm Eagle: Tú te habías topado contra un Maverick anterior a esa misión, ¿No es así? El te ganaba por una gran ventaja. Si no hubieran llegado los refuerzos en ese momento, ya estarías muerto. Fallaste al intentar enfrentarle, pero aun así aguantaste hasta que llegaron los refuerzos, de los que no tenías conocimientos. ¿Por qué entonces seguiste enfrentando al Maverick que era mucho más fuerte en vez de escapar del lugar?

X: Por que estaba decidido. Tenia que derrotar a ese Maverick para conseguir la ubicación de los rehenes. Esa es razón suficiente para justificar mis acciones.

Storm Eagle: ¿A costa de tu vida? ¿Te matarías para completar la misión? ¿Y que hay de tu sueño imposible?

X: Daria felizmente mi vida para lograr mi sueño.

La respuesta sorprendió al Hunter alado, mientras observaba perplejo aquella mirada seria de ojos verdes llenos de determinación. El no comprendía bien todo ese esfuerzo que demostraba X, ni sus ideales. Pero no podía evitar estar sorprendido por eso.

Storm Eagle: ¿Dar la vida por tu objetivo? –Repetía Storm mientras suspiraba- Tienes fuertes convicciones X, y una voluntad de hierro. Supongo que el que debería aprender algo de alguien, soy yo de ti.

X: Gracias por tus palabras. Y por cierto Storm Eagle, ¿Tienes algún sueño que alcanzar también? Todos tenemos uno.

Storm Eagle: ¿Un sueño? No estoy seguro. Pero si tuviera que elegir algo por dar mi vida, es el ser un buen Hunter.

X: Que gran sueño –le afirmaba a su compañero con una sonrisa.

Storm Eagle: Solo espero tener la misma voluntad inquebrantable que tu al realizar mi sueño. Ahora debo irme, tengo que reportarme a la sala de mando.

X: Si. Adiós Storm Eagle, espero volver a encontrarte.

Storm Eagle: Si, adiós.

El gran Hunter alado sale de la sala de entrenamientos. Aun no podía creer que de una simple conversación haya aprendido algo valioso. Aun así tenia miedo, miedo de no poder cumplir su objetivo. Se alejaba del lugar mientras pensaba; "Si X puede hacer eso, entonces yo también podré".

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Storm Eagle, líder del séptimo escuadrón aéreo. Su fuerza se basa en la velocidad y combate en el aire. Siempre tranquilo, frío y sereno, no habla mucho y puede ser difícil de acercársele, a pesar de ser muy popular entre sus hombres. Cuando estallo la rebelión, el hizo todo lo posible para detener a Sigma, pero se vio obligado a obedecerle por el inmenso poder de este y ahora trabaja para el."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Actualidad…<p>

Nave de guerra Death Rogumer, ubicación desconocida.

12:27 AM

Parte exterior de la coraza superior de la nave…

X avanzaba a las corridas por toda la coraza de la nave, esperando encontrarse con el responsable de todo eso. Volando a toda velocidad aparece enfrente de el Storm Eagle.

X: ¿Storm Eagle? ¡No me digas que tú también te has vuelto Maverick!

Storm Eagle: _("Lo siento X. Fui débil. Yo no soy como tu, yo… no tengo una Voluntad de Hierro como la tuya. Pero, al menos lo intente y no me rendí diciendo que es imposible sin probar, como dijiste")…_

X: ¡Respóndeme Storm Eagle! ¡Tú no eres el tipo de Reploid que haría algo así!

Storm Eagle: No voy a negar eso. ("_Pero tu no eres débil, tu tienes un sueño que alcanzar, y para eso debes detenerme a mi y a Sigma")_

X se quedo atónito, no sabia que hacer. Por unos segundos dudo, pero de inmediato se reincorporo y preparo su Buster.

X: Si ese es el caso, no tengo mas remedio que destruirte… ¡Es mi deber como Maverick Hunter!

Storm Eagle: ("_Si, X. Sigue hasta el final, no dudes en enfrentarme. Por que eso es lo que te diferencia de todos, tu Voluntad de Hierro"_) Entonces lo menos que puedo hacer es luchar con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Vamos, Maverick Hunter X!

* * *

><p>Este fue mi nuevo escrito. Lo habia hecho hace tiempo, pero no se por que no lo habia publicado para ustedes. Como veran, utilice el viejo formato de guion, lo crei el mas conveniente solo para un dialogo entre dos entidades.<p>

La historia es simple, y solo la escribi para dejar un mensaje, la inquebrantable Voluntad de Hierro que se tiene. X tenia ese don, y eso es lo que lo diferenciaba del resto de los cazadores en la epoca de la rebelion de Sigma. Storm Eagle fue uno de mis mavericks favoritos, pero nunca lo vi como alguien malvado en verdad. Como habran leido enfrfento a la Rebelion de Sigma, pero fue derrotado y no tuvo mas opcion que unirseles. No fue su culpa, solo que no contaba con la Voluntad inquebrantable que poseia X, y por eso en su batalla contra el lo animaba a seguir y a enfrentarle, como todo u Maverick Hunter que es, y para que lograra alcanzar su sueño

Gracias por leer este escrito que hice, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
